falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vault 101
|typ=Vault |image=Vault101.jpg |loc=Vault 101 loc.jpg |führer=Vault 101 Aufseher |quests=Babyschritte Erwachsen wird man schnell Futur Imperfekt Flucht! Ärger an der Heimatfront |extra= |refid=00024512 (Eingang) 00099E9E 00024511 (Atrium) 00099E9D 00028138 00099E9B 0002A186 00099E9A 0001852E |cell=Vault101a (Eingang) Vault101aMS16 Vault101b (Atrium) Vault101bMS16 Vault101d Vault101dMS16 Vault101Reactor Vault101ReactorMS16 Vault101Demo }} Vault 101 ist ein nuklearer Atombunker, er befindet sich nord-westlich von Washington, D.C. in the Capital Wasteland, im Jahr 2277, und war von 2077 bis 2277 von der Außenwelt offiziell abgeschottet, wurde jedoch wiederholt für Außenstehende geöffnet. Im Jahr 2241 wurde eine Expedition zur Erkundung des Ödlandes ausgeschickt, 2264 verließ bereits ein Bewohner die Vault. Im nahegelegenen Ort Megaton soll 2272 ein weiterer Bewohner von Vault 101 eingetroffen sein. Der Vater des Protagonisten soll die Vault ebenfalls (vermutlich mehrfach) verlassen und wieder betreten haben und der Protagonist nicht innerhalb der Vault geboren, sondern als Baby hineingebracht worden sein. All diese Öffnungen der Vault werden vor den Bewohnern geheim gehalten. Es ist die Heimat des Protagonisten. Hier verbringt er seine Kindheit, bis sein Vater schließlich aus der Vault flieht. Hintergrund Vault 101 war eigentlich Teil eines Experiments. Alle anderen Vaults sollten nach verschiedenen Zeitspannen geöffnet werden, wenn ein Signal von Vault-Tech oder einer anderen Verwaltungsstelle kommt. Das wurde tatsächlich durchgeführt, mit erschreckenden Ergebnissen. Aber die geheimen Pläne von Vault 101 waren anders.Die Türen sollten sich niemals öffnen. Tatsächlich wurde der Vault mit allem Erdenklichen ausgerüstet was es gebraucht hätte, um quasi unbegrenzt lange überleben zu können.Das war nur der Anfang: Das wahre Experiment war weit durchtriebener. Vault 101 testete, wie die Menschen reagieren würden,wenn sich der Vault niemals öffnete und das war das nur ein Teil des Plans. Das "wirkliche" Experiment ging weit darüber hinaus und nur ein paar ausgewählte Personen kannten die Wahrheit: Ein schlichter Test für die Rolle des Aufsehers. Während es ihm möglich war, mit der Außenwelt via Radioübertragung zu kommunizieren (und sie durch den geheimen Tunnel im Büro sogar zu besuchen) ,hatten die restlichen Bewohner eher triste Aussichten.Nach ihrem Wissensstand,würde Vault 101 niemals geöffnet werden. Zudem die Radio-Übertragungen eine nuklear-verwüstete, völlig verrückte Welt propagierten. Das Überleben außerhalb des Vaults war völlig unmöglich.In Wahrheit wurden die Übertragungen schon gemacht,bevor die ersten Bomben überhaupt fielen. Sie wurden stak übertrieben und stellen das jetzige Ödland noch schlimmer dar. Der Vault 101 Aufseher war,genauso, wie die Leiter der anderen Vaults, ein von Vault-Tec eingesetzter Operator, der das Experiment von innen kontrollieren sollte. Der Job des Aufsehers bestand darin, weiterhin die Ansicht der Bewohner zu verstärken ,dass das Leben außerhalb niemals mehr möglich sein würde und das ihr einzige Lösung das Leben im Vault wäre. Zudem verhinderte er jegliche Versuche, Vault 101 zu verlassen und sicherte das regelmäßige Ankommen der "Übertragungen" der Außenwelt. Die Ausnahme bildeten einige Menschen,die den Vault 101 im Jahre 2077 betraten,kurz bevor die Bomben fielen. Der Aufseher starb 50 Jahre später(im Jahre 2127),im Alter von 84 eines natürlichen Todes,nachdem er seinem Nachfolger befahl, den geheimen Plan weiterzuführen. Der neue Aufseher führte den Bunker und seine Bewohner exakt nach den Anordnungen seines Vorgängers. Nach einiger Zeit allerdings,begann der Aufseher, einige ältere Bewohner einzuweihen. Im Jahre 2277 hatten die Nachfahren des Aufsehers eine ganze Generation aufgebaut,die dieses Spiel mitspielten und es ihren Kindern vorenthielten. Der Aufseher und die,in den Plan eingeweihten, fuhren damit fort,weitere vereinzelte Nachrichten der Außenwelt zu empfangen, während allen Unwissenden gesagt wurde,dass, wer auch immer die Signale gesendet hatte, nicht mehr länger dazu in der Lage wäre. Das verstärkte den Gedanken der Einwohner, dass das Verlassen des Vaults schierer Selbstmord sei. Der letzte Teil dieses großen Experiments begann,als die Bewohner endlich merkten,dass die Außenwelt betretbar ist und dass es die Möglichkeit gab,auch oberirdisch zu leben. Das Experiment leitete sich allerdings erst wirklich ein, als die die Tür des Vaults 101 das erste mal öffnete und under Vater eines jungen Bewohners ins Licht der Oberwelt floh. Zwar ist der Plan des Vault Experiment der Vault 101 einen Art diktatorischen Aufseher zu haben, aber in diesen auch Langzeit-Vault genannten Vaults, sind die Bewohner am sichersten, da es kaum zu Aufständen kommen kann und keine verrückten Experimente gemacht werden. Man kann also sagen das Vaults wie 101 die Vaults sind die in der Werbung von Vault-TEC gezeigt wurden. Aussehen Vault 101 is divided into four sections by the game. These sections are the Main Entrance, Overseer's Tunnel, Atrium/Upper Level, and the Lower Level. The sections are separated by doors, and stairways connect floors and levels within two of the sections. Levels and rooms are identified by signs. There are two paths to the Capital Wasteland: a direct path from the Atrium and a hidden tunnel named the Overseer's Tunnel. It is important to note that the sections are not directly stacked upon each other. They are staggered with each section moving progressively more westward as the Vault burrows deeper into the earth. Haupteingang This section connects the Capital Wasteland to the Vault. The rooms in this section are: * Natural rock tunnel connecting the Wasteland door to the Vault door * Entrance room * Control booth * Concealed room connecting the Overseer's Tunnel to the main entrance * Large generator room * Small generator room * Storage room Overseer's tunnel This section connects the Overseer's Office (in Atrium/Upper Level) with the Main Entrance. Atrium/Upper level This section connects the Main Entrance to the Lower Level. This section is divided into two sub-sections: Admin and Atrium. Admin is short for Administration. Rooms in Admin are: * Overseer's Office ** Overseer's terminal * Reception room ** Jonas Palmer dies ("Escape!") * Overseer's apartment ** 3 rooms - Dining/Living room, Amata's bedroom, Alphonse's bedroom * Operations * Computer (inaccessible) ** Location of Vault's mainframe * Security ** Amata is interrogated ("Escape!") * Holding Cell ** Mr. Brotch is detained ("Trouble on the Homefront") * Systems ** Floyd Lewis dies here ("Escape!") Systems connects Admin to Atrium. Rooms in Atrium are located on two floors - a upper and a lower floor. Rooms on the upper floor are inaccessible. They are: * Dining/Living room of Mack Apartment ** Allan Mack is yelling at the Lone Wanderer ("Escape!") * Utility (inaccessible) * Equipment (inaccessible) The lower floor of the Atrium offers access to a Storage room and a Cafeteria on the Lower Level. The rooms on this floor are: * Storage room (inaccessible) * Storage room :Note: The Fallout 3 Official Game Guide identifies the lower floor of the Atrium as the Vault 101 Sub-Level. This error is later corrected for the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide - Game of the Year edition. Lower level This is the final section of the Vault. Though named Lower Level, this section actually covers two levels: the Lower and the Reactor. Rooms in the lower level are: * Clinic * Physician's office ** Vault 101 Medical Access Database terminal ** Beatrice is dead ("Trouble on the Homefront") * Classroom ** GOAT ("Future Imperfect") * Cafeteria (aka Diner) ** Lone Wanderer's tenth birthday ("Growing Up Fast") ** Grandma Taylor dies ("Escape!") * DeLoria apartment ** 2 rooms - Dining/Living room, bedroom ** Ellen DeLoria is attacked by radroaches ("Escape!") * Common room (inaccessible) * Cigar room (inaccessible) * Ladies restroom * Gentlemen's restroom * Lone Wanderer's apartment ** Amata talks to the Lone Wanderer after James escapes ("Escape!") * Storage room :Note: The map for the DeLoria and Lone Wanderer's apartments in the official game guide have two beds in the bedroom; whereas, in the game, there is only one bed. Rooms in the Reactor level are: * Generator room ** James gives a BB gun to the Lone Wanderer ("Growing Up Fast") * Filter room ** Location of the Water Purifier and Water Chip * Reactor room ** Location of the Vault's geo-thermal reactor * Storage room ** Lone Wanderer kills a radroach ("Growing Up Fast") :Note: The Official Game Guide identifies this level as the Vault 101 Atrium. Einwohner Nennenswerte Beute * Bobblehead - Medicine: In James' clinic, on the lower level. * Schematics - Rock-It Launcher: In James' clinic, behind the an average locked wall plaque featuring your mother's favorite Bible verse. * Grognak the Barbarian: In the diner, from Amata. If you do not use it during your tenth birthday party, it will be in the dresser to the right when you escape the vault. * First aid box: Near the reactor, on the sub-level. * 300 caps, also behind the wall plaque. Verbundene Quests Auftritte Vault 101 erscheint nur in Fallout 3. Hinter den Kulissen * In the cafeteria, there is a reference to the first Fallout game. On the bulletin board above the jukebox it advertises a bingo night in the diner, with the ball chosen being 13 and "First prize being a weeks supply of water rations!". Bugs * Fast-traveling or approaching the Vault entrance will in some cases result in a massive frame-rate drop. * Closing the Vault door manually using the outer console will work normally during Escape!. However, approaching the tunnel exit will result in the Vault door reopening behind you exactly when it is supposed to close if you don't tamper with the console. * Using the console command on the Vault door or just using the and simply walk through the door will grant you access at any time after leaving the Vault. However, if the Trouble on the Homefront quest is not in progress or available yet, the Vault will be completely empty of all residents, with the occasional exception of a lone security guard who will have no dialogue options and is prone to frequent and random disappearance. Entering using this method after the quest will allow you to remain there as long as you wish, with some residents having dialogue options available, such as Susie Mack. Leben in Vault 101 Ab dem 10. Lebensjahr übernimmt jeder Vault-Bewohner offizielle Aufgaben um die Vault zu erhalten. Der Aufseher überreicht einem zu diesem Zweck einen Pip-Boy. Im 16. Lebensjahr muss desweiteren der Generalisierte Orientierungs- und Assessment-Test (G.O.A.T.) abgelegt werden, der über die weitere berufliche Zukunft in Vault 101 entscheidet. Zum Zeitvertreib gibt es unter anderem wöchentliches Bingo, Baseballspiele und Backwettbewerbe. Nach dem Aufbruch Einige Zeit nach dem Aufbruch des Protagonisten sendet Amata ein Notsignal aufgrund von Unruhen aus.→Ärger an der Heimatfront Quests Bewohner Galerie Vault101.jpg|Vault 101 exterior Deloria living room.jpg DeLoria bedroom.jpg Lone wanderers apartment 2259 01.jpg|Lone Wanderers apartment Fallout3_2011-04-15_20-56-22-58.jpg|Atrium der Vault 101 Fallout3_2011-04-15_20-54-53-41.jpg|Lüftungssystem der Vault 101 Fallout3_2011-04-15_20-54-12-51.jpg|thumb|Cafeteria der Vault 101 en:Vault 101 ru:Убежище 101 pl:Krypta 101 Category:Vaults Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte *